Hidden in the Stars
by MaxineSkye
Summary: When the turtles go in search of a new threat, they discover something completely unexpected, bizarre... and amazing. I'm REALLY not good with summaries... they annoy me. But I can promise you that the story inside will blow your mind and make your heart explode with feels. Not completely romance, but it is packed with action and all around awesomeness. Give it a chance! Raph x OC


**A/N This is my second story! hopefully i dont abandon this one too... Anyway, author's notes annoy me personally when I'm trying to read, so I'll get straight to the story. Just wanted to let you guys know that this is the 2012 universe, and even if the story begins really sucky, I promise it will get AMAZING soon enough. Enjoy! Oh just one more thing...**

 **Disclaimer: I, HerefortheRide, do NOT own TMNT 2012 or any of its characters. Except for my OC Raven.**

 **Now read, my minions, REEEEAAADDD!**

It turned up out of nowhere. All over the news, dozens of sightings in a week. Though no one knew exactly what it was... who she was. But, deep down in the sewers of New York, someone was looking to find out. Four someones, actually.  
"Ready, little brother?"  
"Ready for anything! Aaaaas always... do you think I should bring ice cream kitty just in case?"  
"Why? So you can brain freeze this mutant to death?"  
"You never know..."  
"Guys, hurry up already. I want to start searching for whatever it is we're dealing with before it gets completely dark out." Leonardo broke up his two brothers' bantering, or at least long enough to get to the surface without any "accidents". Raphael rolled his eyes as Michaelangelo happily skipped off to meet with Donatello, forgetting completely their previous conversation... and ice cream kitty.  
"What makes you think we'll even be able to find this thing, Leo? I mean, no one else has so far, and they've been searching for over a week."  
"They're just saying that. Nobody actually cares about it that much, they haven't even gotten photo evidence of it yet. I just want to look for it for the next couple of days. See if it's real, if it's a threat of any kind. For all we know, it could be one of Shredder's new spies, or one of those 'Draco Drone' kraang things. The reports did say it was flying overhead." The brothers walked out to meet Mikey and Donnie mid-conversation, and soon the whole gang was out on the rooftops. Excluding Casey and, of course, Splinter.  
"So, what are we looking for, exactly?" inquired April. She wasn't filled in on all of the details quite yet, and was still confused as to why they were heading out at all.  
And, of course, it was Donnie who replied. "We're looking for anything out of the ordinary. Most likely a new mutant, but possibly even kraang. The witnesses said they spotted it flying overhead, with small glowing lights. Most thought it was a UFO of some sort. My guess is that it's a test for a new, refined kraang drone of some sort. It is also supposed to be relatively large."  
"Ok... large, glowing, with wings. Doesn't sound too hard," she replied to his explanation.  
"Don't say anything yet, April. This thing has been out and about for over a week, and no one has even gotten a blurry picture of it. We might have to search the next couple of days, as well." Of course, Leo had to put a logical damper on things, and brought up his brother's earlier point. But, who could blame him, even he didn't know what was to come.

Her wings beat the air, stirring the faint clouds around her. Making them swirl into unique patterns, obviously not formed in nature. Her serpentine eyes fixed their enhanced vision on the New York rooftops below her, sensing her enemies nearby. They would all pay for what they had done. Every last kraang, every Foot, everyone who had something to do with her... current condition.  
And it was her lucky day. She focused in on a large group of kraang bots, making a delivery with the Shredder's delivery boys, Xever and Bradford. But, something was off... they were already in the middle of battle. This ticked her off, but still sparked her curiosity. They seemed to be fighting amongst each other at a first glance, but when she focused in on the commotion, she realized there were 4 others whom she hadn't seen before. They looked like... turtles?! Yes, she was sure. The kraang and Shredder's henchmen were fighting four mutant turtles armed with... ninjitsu weapons.  
If she hadn't known any better, she would've believed they were new recruits of the Foot. However, two of them were single handedly facing the other two mutants, while the other 2 were holding off the bots.  
' _Now this is a battle I can't miss_ ,' she thought, and positioned her wings for a dive.

A huge roar ripped through the air, shaking everyone's bones and the building beneath them. The battle momentarily froze, and a look of recognition and slight fear passed over Fishface and Rahzar's faces. The kraang looked... well, they looked the same as before, but if the larger mutants were afraid, then the turtles knew the kraang would also be shaking in their boots... that is, if they wore boots.  
Being the cowards they are, Fishface and Rahzar bailed, disappearing over the side of the building faster than you could say, "Scram!" The turtles looked into the star-filled sky, searching for the source of the noise.  
"Um, guys," Mikey inquired of his brothers, "when did the stars learn how to roar?"  
"It wasn't the stars, Mikey." Leo answered for the rest of them and pointed to an almost unnoticeable motion in the sky. "I'm pretty sure it's what we've been looking for all night."  
"Am I the only one wishing we hadn't found it?" Donnie was the only one reacting to the kraang and Shredder's minions reactions.  
Then the inexplicable happened, and action erupted all around.  
The kraang started shooting with the horrible aim they were known for, and the glow from their lasers reflected off of what seemed to be huge, scaley, black wings. The wings, and the creature owning them disappeared for a few seconds, and the shooting stopped. The turtles looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Then the sky seemed to explode behind them.  
With a loud, threatening hiss, a huge, pitch black dragon jumped out of the dark behind them. With giant wings, the membranes covered with star designs as camouflage, it perched on the edge of the building on its hind legs, front legs gracefully and silently landing on the rooftop before it. It just stood there, surveying the scene before it. It had two grey, almost silver horns gracefully curving out from its skull, and piercing golden eyes that seemed to stare right through the four turtles it was studying. Its wings folded beside it neatly, concealing the stars that perfected its camo, and its tail gently, slowly, patiently swung behind it. Wisdom seemed to emanate from it as it stood there, capturing everyone's attention, making them forget about the fight, and any possible threat.  
Then, without warning, it focused in on the kraang and its eyes narrowed, pupils shuddering into slits. Its lips pulled back to reveal razor sharp, dagger-like, pearl white teeth, and it leaned onto its back legs, ready to spring, tail curling at the end and ceasing its swing. A growl erupted from its throat, wild, dangerous, and obviously ticked off.  
"Wait!" Leo called to Raph, who was about to attack the creature, but froze at Leo's call. "It's on our side, it's targeting the kraang! I think." he mumbled the last part, but Raph still warily relaxed his stance, and put his sai back in their place in his belt.  
The creature slowly, tensely crept forward on all four legs, but with its weight primarily on the hind two. Its wings instinctively slightly unfolded, ready to take flight if need be. The tail was still curled behind it, and the brothers noticed that the last three feet of it was made out of shiny, silver metal, coming to a thin point at the tip. Razor sharp claws slightly dragged along the ground with each step, shining the same color as its horns, as it stalked in between the turtles, two on either side of it, just watching it stroll by them in wonder. Its belly hung low in its crouch, and it looked absolutely deadly, with limitless power, resembling a tiger stalking through the jungle at unsuspecting prey. The brothers were in no way going to stand in the way of this monster, this... predator.  
Then, it let out a fierce, short, almost shriek-like roar and snapped at the air in front of it with a growl just before leaping into the mass of kraang, who immediately started shooting at it.  
Every move it made was lightning fast, inhumanly graceful, and absolutely soundless. In fact, the only sound heard by the turtles was the kraang guns blasting lasers, and their metal being crushed.  
When it first landed, it crushed a number of kraang beneath its talons, then curled around in a circle and hissed at the bots behind it, fangs practically radiating danger. The blasts of the guns were taking no affect on it, simply reflecting off of its flawless, darker than night scales.  
At this point it was standing amongst a horde of kraang, curled in a circle, next move completely unpredictable. Its wing was halfway stretched out behind it and the other was folded by its side, between its body and its tail, which was completely uncoiled with the tip by its head. Then, the tail dangerously swung out from its body, light speed, slamming and throwing about twenty kraang away to smash into walls or water tower supports. At the end of its swing, the metal tip moved in a strange, whiplash motion, quickly whipping back and then forth. However, when it came back into its original position before the strange, jerky motion, it had a dozen different two foot long, needle sharp spikes sticking out from all over it, the metal forming to bend them like in Terminator 2. Each was about a foot apart, and seemed to be completely randomly placed. The perfect weapon for any situation, so sharp that it hurt to look at.  
The turtles, not having budged from being stunned by the magnificent creature, simply dropped their jaws and stared in wonder at the dragon and its weapon.  
"We're all seeing this, right? It isn't just the week old anchovie and bell pepper pizza I ate?" Everyone was so stunned that they didn't even make a face at Mikey's question, and simply nodded in acknowledgement. "That's what I thought... is that a good or a bad thing?" Leo just shrugged and continued staring with his mouth open as the monster kept plowing down kraang. Then, everyone just shook their heads, closed their mouths before they caught flies, and decided to stare at each other. All eyes were wide, looks of disbelief and shock evident. They didn't even have enough mental power to reach for their weapons and reverted their attention back to the dragon.  
Who just so happened to be staring back at them, eyes also slightly widened. Then it flicked the metal, spiked end of its tail in their direction. Only this time one of the spikes flew from its base with the speed and deadly accuracy of an arrow... aimed right at Raph's head, too fast for him to react.

To be continued...

 **A/N Don't you all just lloooovveee cliffhangers? Even if they're really terrible?**


End file.
